C'est un beau roman
by Poison doux amer
Summary: C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au bord du chemin... Songfik-OS-Couple hétéro Bonne lecture


**Auteur **: Yôko.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnes et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre :** Romance, hétéro, douceur, guimauve au possible.

**Couple :** comme d'habitude.

**Rating **: K

**Petit mot **: euh, cette fik est un petit miracle. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire quelque chose à partir d'une page blanche mais bon, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez. La guimauve fait du bien parfois !

**C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire**

Il avait roulé toute la nuit pour suivre ses plans de route. Il devait arriver au plus vite à la base où on l'attendait pour un ordre de mission particulièrement important. Sa vie n'était pas des plus heureuses. Levé, mission, réparation, dormir. Il avait fait un choix. Son choix. Celui de se battre contre vent et marée, celui de défendre les colonies même si pour cela il devait y laisser la vie. Mais parfois, oui parfois, il rêvait d'un ailleurs, il rêvait d'une autre vie qui lui aurait enfin permis d'être tranquille. Qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait eu des parents, une vraie famille ? Famille. Ce mot sonnait bien bizarrement à ses oreilles. Il avait même du mal à en percevoir la notion. C'était bien étrange. Une famille était un regroupement de personnes qui s'aiment et qui font tout pour créer un climat de bien-être et de sécurité. Une famille était liée par le sang. Il n'avait jamais connu tout cela. Lui qui venait d'arriver sur Terre ne voyait que tristesse et désolation, les familles étaient séparées, les maris à la guerre, les femmes et les enfants pleurant en silence à la maison. Cette vie était bien triste. Arrivant sur une aire d'autoroute, le jeune homme coupa l'automobile et s'arrêta. Il avait besoin de calme, il fallait absolument qu'il réfléchisse. Fermant le camion à clé, il alla s'allonger sur une table, prenant un bon bain de soleil.

*

Tout était calme autour d'elle. Son père, posé négligemment contre une des vitres de la limousine s'était endormis avec sa femme, se laissant pour une fois aller dans un de ses rares moments de paix, où il ne pensait à rien, ni guerre, ni politique.

Elle aimait ce genre de moment où plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle était assise de ses côté et regardait par la vitre le paysage défiler. Quelle tristesse de voir tant de villes dévastées par la guerre. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout disparaissent, que les hommes se haïssent autant pour tout détruire ? Elle avait passé de merveilleuses vacances au calme avec sa famille, tout s'était bien passé, du calme, de la douceur, des moments de complicités permanent avec des parents qu'elle voyait si peu et qui lui manquait tant. C'était leurs premières vacances depuis que son père était devenu ministre des affaires étrangères. C'était un poste à haut risque et chaque vacance devait être prévue longtemps à l'avance afin que des gardes du corps puissent les suivre dans tous leurs déplacements. Elle n'aimait pas ces hommes en noir qui les surveillaient. Oui, c'était pour leur bien mais d'un autre côté, cette pression, cette inquiétude était trop palpable. Même son père avait du mal à se détendre totalement lorsqu'ils étaient là, comme si le travail le poursuivait sans cesse. Parfois, elle se prenait à rêver d'une vie calme, où son père aurait un métier calme. Un homme comme les autres qui rentreraient le soir à la même heure et prendrait soin de sa famille. L'argent ne fait pas tout, et Réléna l'avait ressenti dès sa petite enfance. Couverte de cadeau, la jeune fille ne se sentait pas moins seule. Un cadeau ne remplace pas la douceur d'un être cher, il n'est que l'intermédiaire de l'amour. Un intermédiaire bien triste. Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille vit la voiture s'arrêter sur une aire d'autoroute. Le chauffeur voulait faire le plein d'essence. Profitant de cette pause, elle n'hésita pas une minute et sortit de la voiture pour se balader, semant sans difficulté ses gardes du corps. Elle avait besoin de liberté.

_C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire_

_C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui_

_Il rentrait chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard_

_Elle descendait dans le midi, le midi_

Elle marchait tranquillement sur l'aire d'autoroute, se baladant. Malheureusement elle était vide. Elle ne ferait pas de rencontre aujourd'hui, quelle tristesse. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'amis ou ne pouvait plus entrevoir et entretenir la moindre amitié depuis des années. Les obligations de son père étaient bien trop prenantes et il n'était pas rare que bon nombre de personnes lui adressent la parole par intérêt et non par simple envie de rencontrer du monde. Mais voilà, quand on s'appelle Réléna Darlian, il est bien difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde ou presque la connaissait. C'était quelque chose de particulièrement frustrant, en particulier lorsqu'elle voulait rencontrer du monde et oublier tout, juste un temps. La jeune fille s'était bien éloignée de l'endroit où ses parents dormaient certainement encore, elle s'approchait du parking au camion où seul un véhicule était stationné. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit un jeune homme allongé sur une table, semblant profiter du soleil. C'était assez amusant à regarder. Un jeune homme brun, blanc comme un linge, allongé au soleil comme un chat.

_Ils se sont trouvés au bord du chemin_

_Sur l'autoroute des vacances_

_C'était sans doute un jour de chance_

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui oubliant toutes les mises en garde qu'on lui faisait sans cesse. Ne parle pas aux inconnus. Ne réponds jamais aux questions personnelles que l'on te pose. Demande toujours la carte d'identité de la personne quand tu n'es pas sûre. Ne suis jamais une personne en uniforme sauf si elle est accompagnée de quelqu'un que tu connais. Elle était libre, il était temps de mettre toutes ces paroles au placard et de profiter un peu du moment présent.

« Bonjour » dit-elle doucement, remettant bien son chapeau sur sa tête afin de ne pas attraper de coup de soleil.

Le jeune homme, qui s'était sans doute assoupi, se leva d'un bond et la dévisagea. Qui était-elle ? Que voulait-elle ? Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il était trop fatigué pour mettre un nom dessus.

« Tu es le chauffeur de ce camion ? » demanda-t-elle.

Un hochement de tête suffit. Il ne devait pas en dire trop, c'était important. Il vit un joli sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Celui de l'innocence, de la candeur. Ce sourire lui manquait tant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu quelqu'un sourire de cette façon.

« Je m'appelle Réléna et toi ? »

Réléna… Darlian. Voilà d'où il connaissait son nom. Faisant mine de ne pas la reconnaître, il décida de se présenter à son tour. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de discuter un peu avec elle, il paraîtrait moins suspect. Si elle était là, ses parents devaient l'être aussi avec leurs gardes du corps, il n'était pas bon de se faire repérer surtout maintenant que les Gundam étaient arrivés sur Terre.

« Je me nomme Trowa. Enchanté. »

Elle sourit à nouveau. Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien lorsqu'elle souriait ? Frissonnant, il lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Cela te dirait que nous nous baladions là-bas ? On pourrait parler tous les deux, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens de mon âge, cela me ferait plaisir, enfin si tu es d'accord. »

Elle désignait un champ de blé non loin de là. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il accepta. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle. Lui non plus n'avait pas parlé avec quelqu'un de son âge depuis longtemps, cela faisait du bien parfois de voir que ce monde n'est pas fait uniquement pour les adultes. La guerre est un monde d'adulte où il faut oublier ses états d'âme. Aujourd'hui, la jeune Réléna Darlian lui proposait d'être à nouveau un enfant pendant quelques minutes, pourquoi refuser un cadeau si agréable ?

_Ils avaient le ciel à portée de main_

_Un cadeau de la providence_

_Alors pourquoi penser au lendemain_

Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna en courant dans le champ de blé, son rire cristallin raisonnant dans ses oreilles. Il aimait son rire, il entendait rarement les gens rirent. Les gens pleuraient après son passage, les gens ne riaient jamais. Arrivée au milieu du champ, la jeune fille s'allongea au sol, poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

« Ah qu'on est bien ici ! Tu devrais faire la même chose Trowa, je suis sûre que tu apprécierais le moment ! »

Faisant de même, il ferma un instant les yeux et se laissa bercer par l'odeur que dégageait ce champ. C'était agréable. Doux. Le pollen venait parfois lui chatouiller les narines. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Seul. Tranquille. Paisible. Il oubliait quelques heures la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Il sentait pour la première fois des odeurs inconnues jusqu'alors. La jeune Réléna ne le savait pas mais c'était pour lui un véritable éveil des sens.

« Je dois te faire une confidence Trowa. Je viens de semer mes gardes du corps. Je crois qu'ils sont en colère. Mais j'avais envie d'être tranquille pendant quelques heures avec quelqu'un. J'espère que cela ne t'inquiète pas.

Non. Je n'ai pas peur de ce genre de personne.

Tu es vraiment drôle tu sais, tu es très froid et pourtant tu sembles si gentil.

Une personne peut être froide et gentille, non ? La guerre renforce le caractère. »

Réléna n'émit qu'un hochement de tête. Alors lui aussi était triste à cause de la guerre ? Lui aussi cherchait parfois à fuir tout ce qui l'entourait pour être tranquille quelques heures.

« Mon père est le ministre des affaires étrangères. Tous les jours, je ne vois que des gens inquiets, tristes. J'aimerai voir le sourire sur les lèvres des gens et les villes aussi belles qu'elles l'étaient autrefois. C'est la raison pour laquelle je souris toujours. Je me dis que mon sourire apportera peut-être du réconfort à quelqu'un, quelque part. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu triste ? »

Ses paroles étaient pleines de sens. La guerre rendait les êtres beaucoup plus matures qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. A cette âge-là, une jeune fille pense à la tenue qu'elle va porter, à son bal de fin d'année à l'école, elle pense à ses futures vacances avec ses amis et non pas à la tristesse du monde entier et à la guerre qui fait couler du sang.

« La guerre. La tristesse qui se lit sur les visages des personnes que je rencontre. Je déteste la guerre. Elle ne sert à rien. »

Pourquoi en dire plus ? Pourquoi mettre des mots sur un mal commun quand les deux protagonistes d'un seul regard parvenaient à se comprendre. Cela faisait du bien de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre des maux difficiles à expliquer. Les êtres ne comprenaient la guerre que quand un membre de leur famille était touché. L'être humain agit de cette façon. Tant que cela ne le touche pas personnellement, ce n'est pas important. Chaque guerre est différente, chaque personne tuée est différente, mais comment le faire comprendre à une population qui ne faisait même plus attention aux victimes à cause de cette brutalisation ? Il était bien. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux, semblant apprécier ce moment de calme aux côtés d'une personne qui bien qu'étrangère, la connaissait déjà bien.

_Se sont racontés leurs vies qui commençaient_

_Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, des enfants_

_Qui s'étaient trouvés au bord du chemin_

_Sur l'autoroute des vacances_

_C'était sans doute un jour de chance_

_Qui cueillirent le ciel au creux de leurs mains_

_Comme on cueille la providence_

_Refusant de penser au lendemain_

Que se passerait-il quand les gardes du corps la retrouveraient ? Ce n'était pas important. Plus rien n'était important. Elle était juste bien, juste elle-même pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Cherchant du blé pour jouer un peu avec, la jeune fille effleura la main de Trowa qui par réflexe la serra avec toute la douceur du monde. Ce contact, si doux, si chaud lui réchauffa le cœur et les sens. Elle voulait que cet instant soit éternel. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux sauf lui. S'approchant lentement, elle s'installa dans ses bras et ne bougea plus.

Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi appréciait-il autant la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés lui qui, trahit une fois, s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire confiance aux femmes ? Ses mains lentement, caressaient ses cheveux avec douceur, effleurant du bout des doigts le visage d'un être qui l'avait déjà totalement conquis. C'était dur pour lui de l'admettre, mais il était bien tout simplement. Dans ce champ, à la découverte de nouvelles sensations. Celle de l'amour devait-elle faire partie de cette initiation ?

_C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire_

_C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui_

_Il rentrait chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard_

_Elle descendait dans le midi, le midi_

Rien n'aurait dû les aider à se rencontrer. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'aimer. Quand d'un côté son père prônait la paix, lui détruisait les installations militaires de l'Organisation Romefeller. Mais voilà, une histoire d'une après-midi ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Enfin si. Il risquait de devenir plus humain, d'apprécier ces moments de douceur et de vouloir sans cesse les renouveler avec une personne qu'il ne pourrait plus du tout approcher lorsque son identité serait découverte. Poussant un soupir, il la serra un peu plus fort contre son torse, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau douce de ses bras. Qu'il était bien. Pourquoi ce moment ne pouvait pas être une éternité. Mais déjà des voix raisonnèrent non loin de lui et Réléna commençait à se tendre.

« Ils sont près d'ici » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Je sais. Je préfèrerai qu'ils ne me voient pas. »

Un simple hochement de tête fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il valait bien mieux pour eux deux qu'elle s'en aille. Effleurant lentement sa main, elle revint une dernière fois dans ses bras, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le destin de Réléna était déjà tout tracé, comme le sien. Il espérait au fond qu'elle ait une vie heureuse, tendre, remplit de bonheur car à défaut de pouvoir la rendre heureuse, il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre arrive à la satisfaire.

Approchant son visage du sien, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer lentement, son cœur se serrant à mesure que ses pas les séparaient d'elle. Un simple murmure, un simple « je t'aime » échangé et déjà elle partait en courant, courant, volant vers un destin qui l'éloignait d'elle, un destin qui le faisait souffrir.

_Ils se sont quittés au bord du matin_

_Sur l'autoroute des vacances_

_C'était fini le jour de chance_

_Ils reprirent alors chacun leur chemin_

_Saluèrent la providence en se faisant un signe de la main_

_Il rentra chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard_

_Elle est descendue là-bas dans le midi_

_C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire_

_C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui_

La romance cessa pendant quelques semaines, mais ce même destin qui sépare les êtres peut rapprocher les cœurs une nouvelle fois…

**Owari.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) ! J'espère que cette fik vous a plu !  
**


End file.
